Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 050
のラストドロー！！ | romaji = Unmei no Rasuto Dorō!! | english = Last Draw of Destiny!! | japanese translated = Last Draw of Destiny!! | chapter number = 50 | japanese release = September 21, 2013 | japanese cover date = November 21, 2013 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Last Draw of Destiny!!" is the fiftieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed September 21, 2013 in the 11/2013 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary The Skeleton Knight declares that his position in entrenched, and Yusei will never weaken it now. He ends his turn. The Skeleton Knight controls the 4000 ATK "Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos" and has 2900 LP, while Yusei only has 500 LP and the 2500 ATK "Stardust Spark Dragon". Yusei declares his turn, reminding himself that when the Knight's turn begins, the effect of "Dragocutos" will inflict the ATK of "Stardust" in damage, which will wipe Yusei out. The effect of "Spectral Ice Floe", the Continuous Spell Card that the Skeleton Knight controls protects the cards on his field from Yusei's card effects, so unless he deals with the effect of that card and defeats "Dragocutos" on this turn, Yusei will lose. His hand contains "Junk Dragonlet", "Phoenix Battle Wings", and "Junk Armor", none of which can get him out of this. He thinks that everything rides on this draw. The Knight asks Yusei what is wrong; isn't he going to draw? But Yusei is distracted by the sight of the Machine Temple, and the Skeleton Knight confirms that the Temple is where the Corridor's of the Northern and Southern Sky intersect. It's the final destination for this Turbo Duel. He tells Yusei that there's not much time left in this Duel, and if Yusei wishes to defeat the Skeleton Knight, he must overcome his limits. "Stardust" growls in agreement, and Yusei smiles, wiping the blood from his mouth. Yusei comments that "Stardust" is right; Yusei isn't allowed to stop is he? This is their destiny. Their last draw. Yusei draws "Parallel Twister", and then, he equips "Stardust" with the Equip Spell Card "Phoenix Battle Wings". "Stardust's" wings catch fire, and then Yusei activates "Parallel Twister", which allows him to destroy a Spell or Trap Card on his field, and then destroy another card. The Skeleton Knight theorizes that Yusei is planning to destroy "Dragocutos" with the card, but reminds Yusei that it won't work, since "Spectral Ice Floe" will protect it. Yusei won't steal the Knight's victory with a weak tactic like that. Yusei uses the effect of "Parallel Twister" to destroy "Phoenix Battle Wings", which is able to negate its destruction once per turn, and then after doing so, double the ATK of the monster that it is equipped to. The "Phoenix Glow" effect of the Spell Card increases the ATK of "Stardust" to 5000, much to the Knight's shock. He quickly recovers, pointing out that Yusei will only inflict 1000 damage, and since "Dragocutos" is immortal and can't be destroyed in battle, all Yusei can do is block the effect of "Dragocutos" by destroying "Stardust". Yusei continues with the effect of "Parallel Twister", destroying another card on the field, and the card that he selects is "Phoenix Battle Wings". The Skeleton Knight protests that that's madness, since "Phoenix Battle Wings" can only protect itself once, and as an Equip Spell, if it's destroyed, the ATK of "Stardust" will return to 2500. Yusei tells the Knight not to be so sure. He activates the effect of "Stardust", selecting a card on the field and negating its destruction. "Stardust" protects "Phoenix Battle Wings" with "Sonic Barrier", and the Knight asks what the point of that move was. Yusei asks if the Knight has forgotten the effect of "Phoenix Battle Wings", and the Knight gasps in horror as Yusei reminds him that when "Phoenix Battle Wings" protects itself from destruction, it doubles the ATK of the equipped monster. The "Phoenix Glow" effect increases the ATK of "Stardust" to 10000. The Skeleton Knight realizes that Yusei has overcome his limits, and he halts his Duel Horse, congratulating Yusei. He is indeed the warrior the Knight acknowledged. Yusei orders "Stardust" to attack and blast through "Dragocutos". "Stardust" attacks with "Shooting Phoenix Assault", plunging through one of the "eyes" on "Dragocutos'" chest. The Skeleton Knight stands there, allowing the backlash to sweep away his Life Points. The Knight kneels in front of the Machine Temple, and Yusei stands above him. He asks about the memories that the Knight's Sense showed him during the Duel, and he asks who the man and the woman were that Goodwin impaled. The Skeleton Knight tells Yusei that his name is Roman Goodwin, and Rex Goodwin is Roman's younger brother. Yusei is shocked to realize that Goodwin and the Knight are brothers, and Roman explains that he will tell Yusei about the two of them, and "her". Five thousand years ago, Roman and his brother hand nothing to call their own, not even names. Of course, they didn't need names, not they way they lived, fighting to survive, day after day. They got caught stealing food one day, and the crowd looked upon them with mixed reactions. A woman came up to the angry shopkeeper, claiming that the boys were running an errand for her, and dropping a coin in his hands. She told him to let that be the end of the matter in the name of Ish Kiq Goodwin. Ish took them home and fed them, surprised to learn that they had no names (though the hungry boys had not been listening as they devoured a meal). She named them Roman and Rex Goodwin, and accepted them as family. The brothers later learned why people looked up to Ish; because she was the strongest Duel Priestess in history. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Skeleton Knight Duel continues from the previous Ride. Yusei's turn Yusei's hand contains "Junk Dragonlet", "Phoenix Battle Wings", and "Junk Armor". Yusei draws "Parallel Twister". Yusei equips "Stardust Spark Dragon" with "Phoenix Battle Wings". Next, he activates "Parallel Twister", targeting his "Phoenix Battle Wing"; however, Yusei activates the effect of "Phoenix Battle Wing", negating its own destruction. At this time, its other effect activates, doubling the ATK of "Stardust" (2500/2000 → 5000/2000). Next, the other effect of "Parallel Twister" activates, allowing Yusei to destroy another card on the field; once more, Yusei targets "Phoenix Battle Wings". However, Yusei activates the effect of "Stardust", protecting "Phoenix Battle Wings" from destruction. The effect of "Phoenix Battle Wings" activates again, doubling the ATK of "Stardust" (5000/2000 → 10000/2000). Yusei attacks "Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos" with "Stardust" (Skeleton Knight 2900 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here. Notes